


Rainy days like these

by X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X/pseuds/X_Atsumu_Kinnie_X
Summary: Asahi and Noya always have a tradition onFriday, and this day was no differentOr...It's raining really bad and Asahi wasn't expecting Noya to still be there.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 19





	Rainy days like these

**Author's Note:**

> I loved making this, they're honestly so cute istg

Asahi was inside his house when he heard a loud bang from outside. He jumped at the noise but when he realized it was just thunder, he quickly relaxed and put on his earbuds to block out the pouring rain from outside. 

He was laying on his couch, legs crossed while laying down, listening to music while reading a book. He took a sip of his coffee and looked out the window. 

"Wow.. it's raining really hard out there. I wonder if we'll lose electricity too." He said going back to reading his book, smiling warmly at how relaxed things were. 

Honestly, things were peaceful but he did miss the times when him and Noya would have karaoke nights every Friday or when they would laugh for 30 minutes about absolutely nothing, or when Noya would jump onto Asahi's back and he caught him and they started dancing. Those nights were a lot more fun and interesting to Asahi.

He really thought he wouldn't be able to do all of that because of how bad it was raining but when he heard someone knocking at the door, he practically jumped off the couch and went to answer it.

"Asahi-San! What took so long? I was knocking for a while." Noya said, trying to sound annoyed but ultimately failing.

"Noya!? Uh I mean- sorry, I was reading while listening to music. What are you doing here though?" He said a bit wide eyed at the person standing in front of him soaked.

"To do our little tradition we do every Friday, duh!" He said, a bit overdramatic.

"But you're soaked! And it's raining really bad, there's even lightning." 

"Well, you could let me in" 

"Oh shoot- yeah, come in!"

"Pardon the intrusion" He mumbled even though he knew it was only Asahi and him together.

"Go take a shower, I'll get some more blankets. Want some hot chocolate too?"

"Sounds great! Thanks Asahi" Noya said with a wide smile.

"Of course, anything for the guest" Asahi said jokingly, a smile gracing his face as well.

Noya went upstairs while Asahi moved to the kitchen to start making the hot chocolate.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*.・゜゜・

Asahi had finished making the hot chocolate, setting it on the table while waiting for his boyfriend to come down. 

He heard little footsteps coming down stairs and saw Noya, his hair still wet with Asahi's sweatshirt and the smallest pair of shorts he could find which were still incredibly big on him but somehow made it work. 

Noya sat down next to Asahi while picking up the mug, blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Noya said, setting down the mug and taking in deep breaths.

Asahi couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the act was, the fact that he had burned his tongue though that probably wasn't that funny but the way he was fanning it was. 

When he heard Asahi laughing, he looked at him and started to pout before breaking out into laughter with him.

After they finished their drinks, watched a movie and sang together, they were pretty worn out. 

"Hey, Asahi!" Noya said looking at him excitedly.

"What?" He said, turning his head to face Noya.

They were laying on the ground now, looking at each other.

"How many blankets do you have and how big are they?" 

"Why do you ask?" He asked confused 

"Just tell me!" He said eagerly

"I have about 5. I have 2 small ones and 3 big ones."

"Hm… we can make due!" He said jumping up and going upstairs to get the blankets. 

Asahi got up as well, standing there waiting for Noya to come back with the blankets to see what his idea was.

"What could we use with that many blankets?" he thought to himself.

"Asahi! Are they in your closet?" Noya shouted from upstairs.

"Yeah! I also have one on my bed." He yelled back. 

He came running down with his hands full with blankets. 

"So… what are we gonna do with all of these?" Asahi asked, now kind of excited himself.

"Well, I'm glad you asked! Wanna build a fort with the blankets?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Sure, why not?" Asahi said while shrugging his shoulders and helping a very excited Noya by taking some of the blankets.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we can use some chairs and the table! Plus, we can also use part of the desk!" 

"Wow. Have you done this before?"

"I used to do this all the time! The inside is really pretty, I'm telling you." 

"Alright, go ahead then. Help me out though, I've never done this before" Asahi said, huffing out a laugh.

"You got it!" Noya said almost jumping up and down. 

They took the first big blanket and hauled it over the chair and then used the table for some support so the blanket wouldn't slip. Then, Asahi pushed another chair to the side for the smaller blanket for the entrance. 

After that, Noya called Asahi a "naturalist at this". Noya then proceeded to use another big blanket on the other side and used another chair, facing the wall this time. Asahi used the smaller blanket to put over the smaller one but a bit lower. 

They used one more big blanket to cover the whole thing, being the biggest blanket there was. They kept the one blanket for themselves. After they finished, Asahi went back to the couch and got some pillows and a small flashlight. 

"Asahi! It looks sooo good!" Noya said, proud of their work. 

"It does look really good and stable." Asahi said, pointing that out. 

"Wait! Let me just…" Noya lifted up the table just a little bit to put the huge blanket under so it wouldn't slip when they went inside. 

"Good job" Asahi said, impressed. 

"Come on! Let's go inside now!" Noya said, already going inside of their little tent they had built. 

"Asahi slid the pillows in and went under the table with him, laid the big blanket under them, rolling themselves up. Asahi shined the light on the entrance of the fort and it was really pretty. Noya wasn't kidding. 

"I'm so tired. after all, we did build a huge fort just for us haha" Noya said while yawning. 

"Yeah, it's like.. 2AM now. We should really sleep." Asahi pointed out while yawning as well.

"It's that late already?? Dang.. okay, goodnight Asahi. I love you" he said facing Asahi.

"I love you too. Goodnight." He said while leaning into a soft passionate kiss that was so sweet that it made them both even more tired than before somehow. 

He pulled away and Noya leaned into Asahi's chest while putting his arms around him and putting his face into his shoulder. Asahi held him as well and kissed the top of his head. 

It was rainy days like these that Asahi loved the most.


End file.
